Ranma Saotome (A Tale of Two Nabiki)
A counterpart of Ranma Saotome (Continuum-59343921) from a different universe. Biography Ranma tries to stop Happosai from doing another panty raid only for Akane to accuse him of joining Happosai. Luckily Nabiki Tendo decided to come to his aid. However Ranma’s mouth once again worked against if putting Nabiki’s efforts in vain. After Akane left the two tried to figure out a way to get out of eating her cooking. Later when Ranma received a challenge letter from the practitioner of Martial Arts Karaoke Nabiki convinced him to go as a girl due to his girl form having a better singing voice as well as to have better avenues to profit off of the fight. They were interrupted by Happosai revealing that he had fixed the Nanban Mirror however he refused to let Ranma use it to get to china as he blamed him for its destruction eventhough it was Nabiki who actually broke the mirror. Ranma tried to take it by force only to be sent flying into the koi pond causing the mirror to activate. However instead of transporting Ranma, Nabiki was the one to disappear while at the same time Nabiki Saotome (Continuum 59343921) came out of the portal opened up by the mirror. Initially Nabiki Saotome did not realize that she was in an entirely different universe so was surprised when no one recognized her. She finally realized something was wrong after she revealed herself to be married to Ranma and seeing everyone’s reaction to that news especially Ranma’s counterpart in that universe whom she initially mistook for Keiko. However it really didn’t start to hit home until after Kasumi poured hot water on both of them returning them to there true form. In a panic rushed to the restaurant to check up on Shampoo and Lylac. Ranma wanting answers to what was going on quickly followed her. However since she was in a different Universe she ended up going to Ucchan’s. Nabiki finally started to realize she wasn’t in her own universe upon finding A non pregnant Ukyo. Luckily Ranma was able to lead her to the Nekohanten explaining to Ukyo who decided to go with them what was going on as an impatien Nabiki followed. Rushing into the restaurant she was slapped by Shampoo for trying to hug her. Ranma rushed in to calm Shampoo down and explain the situation only to receive her usual greeting. Nabiki was brought out of her shock when Mousse hugged her thinking she was Shampoo. This commotion attracted the attention of Cologne and with her help everyone was finally able to figure out what was going on. She also reminded them that they left the Nanban Mirror in the koi pond. The group arrived at the dojo and were lucky to find that Happosai hadn’t taken the Mirror. While Ranma was ready to use it to get Nabiki Tendo back Ukyo and Shampoo were skeptical even jokingly suggested that they keep the new version. When a surprised Nabiki Saotome asked if her counterpart was so bad she was told of a number of horrible things that she had done to the three. After being told that they had to wait for cooperation of someone from Nabiki's world in order to affect Ranma contemplated using it to go to Jusenkyo Nabiki pointed out what a bad idea that would be as since the Curses bond on a Karmic level he would most like just end up with mixed curse. Using her own experiences Nabiki tried to help Ranma better deal with his curse. They were interrupted by Akane’s arrival who quickly reminded Ranma of his challenge match. Passing over the mirror to Cologne Ranma rushed over to the Karaoke bar. While Ranma was psyched to get started Nabiki was suspicious over the fact that there were no patrons. When the Idol Singer Shinma arrived and the match began Ranma figured that since it was a singing match singing a similar Idol song by the same group as the Shinma was a good way to prove that he was the better singer. While he put up a good show Nabiki realized that there was something very strange about the way the other girl was singing her part. So when the Shinma incapacitated Ranma by taking away his voice Nabiki who had figured out that each song had a special numeric code imbedded in the melody stepped in to help deduced that singing the next song the opposite way would have the effect of reversing their order. The two were put up a good fight and balked it long enough to give Larva and Miyu the time they needed to capture and send it back to its original dimension. Since they had been following them as thank you Miyu offered to send Nabiki home. The match also reminded the original singer of the real purpose behind her originally undertaking a singing career. She remembered the pure joy of music for its own sake, and in remembering this she was freed from her own folly. As thank you she kissed Ranma and Nabiki on the cheek before passing on. After being informed that by Ranma Cologne that the Nanben Mirror works on tears and that she would have to wait for the mirror to be activated Nabiki used the thought of being unable to return to her family to activate this. Seeing this Ranma tried to cheer her much to the jealousy of Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane. As thank you Nabiki told Ranma to take more control over his life. This proved to much for Akane who confronted Ranma accusing him of flirting with her sister. The mirror ended up transporting not only Nabiki but Ranma and Akane as well switching them with their counter parts from Continuum-59343921. Nabiki Saotome as well as the displaced Ranma and Kasumi quickly attacked Dimitri. In retaliation Raptor trapped Ranma in a bone cage and began soul-draining him. Luckily Nabiki quickly freed him before calling him out for stepping into her fight. This left AST-Kasumi to fight him on her own. Intercepting her fist Dimitri manifested his power burning the displaced Tendo with hellfire. In desperation Kummoned all her power and punched him in the groin forcing him to let her go. He was then blasted away by an enraged Nabiki whothen needed Ranma’s help to stay steady due to the amount of energy she unleashed. Frank and the rest of the Darkstalkers finally arrived. Unfortunately Felicia’s arrival caused Nabiki as well as the dimensionally displaced Ranma and Kasumi to run in fear Akane and Ranma talked with the members of the Posse however they had a difficult time wrapping their minds around the alternate versions facing them of Tatawaki and Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi was amused to note how nervous Ranma seemed to be around her and quickly realized why. However Ranma was more interested in the fact that Keiko looked so much like his cursed form. When it started to rain activating everyone’s jusenkyo curse Anita was quick to use her power for a barrier preventing the rain from falling on them. When Kasumi returned Ranma tried to get Akane to cry into the mirror so that they could return home as guy’s didn’t cry. This caused Nabiki to bring about her earlier observation that Jusenkyo curses are permanent. This combined with a tasteless joke from Akane caused Ranma to freak out at the thought that his curse might be locked forcing him to sleep with a man. After Nabiki pointed out what a bad couple Ranma and Akane made and how she would be better off with her version of Ryoga. Ryoga’s reaction to being called P-Chan caused Akane to realize that her pet pig was in actuality her version of Ryoga. Nabiki called her out for instantly getting angry at Ranma before asking him why he never told her. When Ranma explained what happened between him and Ranma Nabiki recognized the similarities between her and Keiko especially since the vulture was currently on her shoulder. All these revelations were starting to become to much for Ranma the final straw seeing Shampoo with Lylac and pregnant Ukyo. Manipulating his envy over her life as well as his feeling on being everyone’s scapegoat Nabiki played on Ranma’s emotions to effect his transfer back to his original universe. Akane grabbed P-Chan and stormed off to have a long talk with Ryoga. Though she wanted to talk to Ranma Nabiki found herself unable to a condition that did not apply to Shampoo who instantly leaped to greet Ranma starting another fight between her and Ukyo. Seeing Ranma’s pleading expression Nabiki got the two to calm down and go home. Nabiki once again wanted to say something but hesitated allowing Ranma to vault to the roof to be alone. Nabiki finally gained the courage to talk to Ranma later while he was still on the roof. The two talked about their experience meeting their counterparts and how different they ere from each other. The two bonded over how envious they were of the other universe. After wards Nabiki admitted how much she regretted pawning him off on her sister. This caused Ranma to open up as well and admit that he was think of what would happen if he had been engaged with her. As they connected with each other the two decided to see if they could make it work. However they were interrupted by Akane coming to yell at him about Ryoga so grabbing Nabiki he leaped off the roof with her. Category:A Tale of Two Nabiki